Астрология 2
Астрология и наука С точки зрения современной науки астрология является типичным лженаучным учениемГинзбург В. Л. Религия и наука. Разум и вера. — статья Нобелевского лауреата, академика РАН. Садохин А. П. Концепции современного естествознания: учебник для студентов вузов, обучающихся по гуманитарным специальностям и специальностям экономики и управления / А. П. Садохин. — 2-е изд., перераб. и доп. — М.: ЮНИТИ-ДАНА, 2006. — 447 с. ISBN 5-238-00974-7. С.13 и разновидностью гадательной магииAstrology // Энциклопедия Британника. При этом наука признаёт, что на определённом этапе своего развития астрология объективно стимулировала развитие наблюдательной астрономии, математики, метеорологии и других областей знания. Отношение современной науки к астрологии Критика По мере развития науки в научной среде распространилось мнение о ложности астрологии. Поскольку за астрологией исторически закрепилось название, включающее в свой состав корень греческого слова «логос», и применяемый для образования названий различных наук, современная академическая наука постоянно разъясняет, что с позиции современного научного знания астрология носит название науки только в дань традиции. Утверждение о том, что астрология — не наука (а псевдонаука), учёные основывают на том, что методология астрологии несовместима с современной научной методологией, и поэтому астрологию относят к суевериям, лженаучным учениям и к разновидности гадательной магии. Лишь небольшую часть традиционно астрологических знаний учёные склонны признать научными: астрономические знания о движении планет и развёрнутую классификацию характера и поведения людей, связанную с описанием психологических состояний. Так, нередко астрологи пользуются профессиональной терминологией, развитой в психологии. В 1975 году 186 ведущих мировых учёных, в том числе 18 нобелевских лауреатов, выступили с заявлением «Возражения против астрологии»Chapter 9: The American Humanist AssociationObjections to Astrology, The Humanist, No.5, September/October 1975, в котором выражали беспокойство по поводу того, что средства массовой информации охотно предоставляют свои страницы астрологии и прочим подобным псевдонаукамПружинин Б. И. Псевдонаука сегодня // Вестник РАН, 2005, том 75, М 2, с. 117—125. Национальный научный фонд (США) относит веру в астрологию к одному из наиболее распространённых среди американцев псевдонаучных заблуждений. В России публичной критикой астрологии как лженауки занимается Комиссия по борьбе с лженаукой и фальсификацией научных исследований при Президиуме Российской академии наук. Поддержка Ряд сторонников и создателей псевдонаучных теорий высказались в поддержку астрологии''Гроф С.'' За пределами мозга // Институт трансперсональной психологии, Издательство Института психотерапии, 2000. 504 стр. ISBN 5-93509-004-X, 5-89939-012-3 http://www.i-u.ru/biblio/archive/grof_sa/04.aspx и полагают, что она имеет примеры успешного применения в мировой практике''Voronova I.'' Methods of Analysis and Estimation of Risks at the Enterprises of Non-Financial Sphere of Latvia // «Journal of Business Economics and Management» Issue no.4 /2008, Vilniaus Gedimino technikos universitetas. С. 323. . Астролог, один из учредителей «Союза профессиональных астрологов»О союзе // Союз профессиональных астрологов, доктор химических наук, член различных общественных академий Ф. К. Величко считает, что астрология занимает промежуточное положение между религией и науками (естественными и гуманитарными)Величко Ф. К. Философские и естественно-научные основы астрологии, и высказывает мнение, что все астрологические умозаключения должны быть надёжно подтверждены фактическим материалом''Величко Ф. К.'' Научная астрология. Определение. // сайт «Научная астрология». В 2000 году Комиссия по Университетским грантам и Министерство развития человеческих ресурсов Индии решили ввести курс «Ведической Астрологии» ( ) в индийских университетах, разослав письма с предложением грантов в размере 1,5 млн рупий в случае открытия отделений с преподаванием «ведической астрологии». На предложение откликнулись 35 университетов. Это вызвало резкую реакцию научного сообщества Индии, выразившего протест против попыток придания научного статуса псевдонаукеSupreme Court questions 'Jyotir Vigyan' // Times of India, Sep 3, 2001''Jayaraman T.'' A judicial blow // Frontline, Volume 18 — Issue 12, Jun. 09 — 22, 2001. В настоящее время в ряде университетов Индии существуют отделения и присваиваются учёные степени по джьотише (астрологии индуизма)Department of Jyotish Shri Lal Bahadur Shastri Rashtriya Sanskrit Vidyapeetha Faculty Sanskrit, Banaras Hindu University Rashtriya Sanskrit VidyapeethaCh.Charan Singh University «P.G. Diploma in Jyotish (one year) is also offered by the Department». Попытки верификации Общие результаты Ни один эксперимент, который мог доказать истинность утверждений астрологии, не увенчался успехом''Куртц П.'' Скептицизм как глобальный феномен. Все усилия, направленные на то, чтобы установить достоверные статистические корреляции между расположением небесных светил в момент рождения человека и какими-либо особенностями его личности или событиями в жизни, пока не дали положительного результата. Астрологи в своих предсказаниях не показали результатов, существенно отличных от любого случайного предсказания''Carlson S.'' A Double-blind Test of Astrology // Nature, 1985. Volume 318, Issue 6045, pp. 419—425.Dean G. Artifacts in data Often wrongly seen as evidence for astrology.. Те из них, кто заявляет об обладании сверхъестественными способностями, не способны действовать лучше, чем те, кто о таких способностях не заявляет. Эффект Марса Существует ряд статистических исследований достоверности астрологии, давших кажущийся положительным результат. Наиболее известными в этой области являются работы Мишеля Гоклена, сопоставившего моменты рождения большого количества людей с их профессиями. Результаты этих работ оказались неоднозначными. Исследования Гоклена опровергли многие базовые положения астрологии«Астрология и логика. Аудиторская проверка» на сайте Элементы.ру, в частности, работоспособность гороскопов. В то же время в ряде других его исследований были обнаружены некоторые статистические закономерности, предполагавшие наличие связи момента рождения человека с его судьбой (см. эффект Марса). Эти исследования повторялись несколько раз под надзором различных экспертов и давали сходные результаты, однако научное сообщество отказалось признать их, мотивируя тем, что полученные результаты не имели статистической значимостиPanchin A. Y. The Saturn-Mars Effect // Skeptic Magazine Vol 16 #1, 2010 и что при анализе Гоклен допускал систематическую ошибку, отбирая тех из людей, чьи данные о моменте рождения подтверждали его гипотезу''Nienhuys J. W.'' The Mars Effect in Retrospect // Skeptical Inquirer, vol 21 #6, Nov 1997, 24-29. Онлайн-версия. Эксперимент Форера Критику достоверности сообщаемых астрологами сведений современная наука часто подкрепляет ссылкой на эксперимент Форера (см. Эффект Барнума). В 1948 году психолог Бертрам Форер (Bertram R. Forer) провёл психологический эксперимент: раздал своим студентам тест личности, чтобы по результатам тестирования предоставить им анализ их личности. Однако вместо настоящего анализа, он давал всем один и тот же расплывчатый текст, взятый из гороскопа. Затем он попросил каждого студента оценить по пятибалльной шкале: насколько описание их личности соответствует действительности. Средняя оценка оказалась равной 4,26. На оценку точности описания студентов повлиял в том числе и авторитет преподавателя. Впоследствии эксперимент был повторён множество раз с тем же результатомСм. Forer B. R. The fallacy of personal validation: A classroom demonstration of gullibility // Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology, 1949. 44, pp.118—123.. Оказалось, что люди зачастую крайне высоко оценивают точность таких описаний их личности, которые, как они предполагают, созданы индивидуально для них, но которые, на самом деле, неопределённы и достаточно обобщены, чтобы их можно было с таким же успехом применить и ко многим другим людям. Этим эффектом учёные объясняют феномен широкой популярности астрологических гороскопов, хиромантии и различных псевдонаук. Астрологические близнецы Одним из наиболее убедительных доказательств ложности астрологии считается эксперимент, начатый в 1958 году английскими учёными и продолжающийся по настоящее время. Учёные изучали более 2000 человекТочнее, в исследовании участвовал 2101 человек, родившийся в Лондоне в период 3—9 марта 1958 года. Соответственно, было образовано 2100 пар «временны́х близнецов»., родившихся с интервалом в среднем около 4,8 минуты (так называемых «временны́х близнецов»), и проследили их дальнейшую судьбу. Согласно астрологии, такие люди должны быть близки по профессии, по уму, по привычкам и т. д. Наблюдения велись за состоянием здоровья, родом занятий, семейным положением, уровнем интеллекта, способностью к музыке, искусству, спорту, математике, языкам и т. д. Всего учитывалось свыше сотни параметров. Никакого сходства между «временны́ми близнецами» не было обнаружено. Они оказались столь же отличны друг от друга, как и люди, родившиеся в разное время под любыми другими созвездиями''Dean G. and Kelly I. W.'' Is Astrology Relevant to Consciousness and Psi? // Journal of Consciousness Studies, 10, 2003, pp. 175—198. «A large-scale test of persons born less than five minutes apart found no hint of the similarities predicted by astrology. Meta-analysis of more than forty controlled studies suggests that astrologers are unable to perform significantly better than chance even on the more basic tasks such as predicting extraversion. More specifically, astrologers who claim to use psychic ability perform no better than those who do not».Komath M. Testing astrology // Current Science, Vol. 96, No. 12, 25 june 2009. Примечания См. также - Литература Категория:Неакадемические направления исследований Категория:Оккультизм Категория:Герметизм * Категория:Эзотерические школы